Six Flags México
hectares) |Row 5 title =Official Website |Row 5 info =http://www.sixflags.com.mx/ }} Six Flags México is a theme park located in Mexico City, Mexico. The park is one of two parks outside the United States currently owned by Six Flags. History Located in a wooded area south of Mexico City, the park opened as "Reino Aventura" (Adventure Kingdom) with six themed areas, which include Mexican Town, Swiss Town, Cattle Town, French Town, Polynesian Town, and Childs Town. The mascot of the new park? A friendly dragon named Cornelio. The park opened with one family roller coaster, Catarina Voladora (translated: Flying Catarina), a Tivoli Large family roller coaster. But with a few flat rides, which included Merry-Go-Round, The Mansion of Weeping, Cyclops, and more. The park slowly expanded and in 1985, the park adds a marine area called Marine Kingdom and with that came a famous whale. Keiko The Whale, the killer whale famous for starring in the Free Willy movies, begins to entertain guests at the park after being transported from an aquarium in Canada. Keiko and Cornelio both became the park’s mascots and next year would bring a historic coaster. In 1986, construction began for the parks second thrilling roller coaster, which would be a historic coaster. Boomerang is built for the 1987 season as the park‘s first big roller coaster. This coasters story goes as far back as 1981, when the ride was the first ever Boomerang coaster manufactured by Vekoma and would be installed at the town of Pueblo, Mexico. Operating for five years, Boomerang was then moved to its current location of Adventure Kingdom. The ride takes riders through a course that flips riders three times each, forwards and backwards. The park did not expand much after the addition of Boomerang and the park closed in 1991 for renovation. After one year of staying dormant, the park reopened with a huge expansion in 1992 as The New Adventure Kingdom. New mascots replace Keiko and Cornelio, the trio of Pomponio, Kikín and Patuga became the mascots. Nine new attractions made a debut at the park during its reopening. River Salvaje River Rapids, Formula 1 car ride, 3D Cinema, New Kingdom of Laughter, and Unexpected Travels were just a few of the new attractions added for the reopening. Also, Boomerang, the parks only coaster, is renamed Escorpion (translated: Scorpion). After the park’s reopening in 1992, the park added even more attractions the year after. With the new expansion of the new section of Moroccan Town came new attractions. Major attractions included Roller (or Roller Skater), a Vekoma Junior coaster, and Splash, a Shoot-The-Chutes splash ride. Other new attractions included Hurricane, a Vekoma Waikiki Super Flip flat ride. Two more major rides opened in 1994, Space Shot, an eight seat S&S Space Shot model, and a new dark ride is added as well. The new dark ride? The Passage of Terror is added to the park. Two new kiddie rides opened up in the park that year as well. In 1995, the old days return to the park, Cornelio The Dragon is once again the park’s mascot and the park says goodbye to the famous Keiko the Whale after environmentalists wanted the whale to be liberated. The park gives in, but keeps the whale for the 1995 season for guests to give their final farewells to Keiko. The next year, Keiko is transferred to the Oregon Coast Aquarium, then later set back free into the wild. Also in 1996, the park celebrates the Festival of the Century, honoring one hundred years of Mexican cinema. In 1997, Adventure Kingdom celebrates fifteen year of thrills and rides are rethemed. The first being the Passage of Terror dark ride rethemed to Diabolic Gallery, Kingdom of Laughter is turned into House of Mario Brothers, and Cinema 180 becomes Laser Kingdom. But, in 1999, the park’s biggest news since the 1992 reopening is announced. Premier Parks, a US based management company, shows interest in expanding outside of the United States. Not only does the chain buy out the Walibi chain in Europe, but also buys out Adventure Kingdom. That year, the park was announced that it would be renamed Six Flags Mexico. 1999 was another year of transition, five rides are removed, which consist of Karts Adventure (translated: Adventure Karts), Space Shot, Hollywood Star, Laser Kingdom, and Merry-Go-Round are removed. Two areas are rethemed as well, Childs Town is rethemed as Bugs Bunny’s Circus and Moroccan Town becomes Hollywood. The new millennium came and to celebrate the year 2000, the park opens its door the first time as Six Flags Mexico. With the Six Flags conversion came two new big thrills to the park. The first of these is Mexico’s only inverted coaster, Batman: The Ride. Coming from Vekoma as another clone of their popular SLC model. The second big thrill added for 2000 for coaster junkies was a custom CCI wooden coaster called Medusa(not to be confused with the floorless coasters). Other additions for the Six Flags conversion includes Kilahuea, a new S&S tower complex consisting of three towers, and numerous flat rides as well. Also, the parks first coaster, Flying Catarina, is renamed to Tsunami. The new millennium soon got more thrilling when in 2001, Superman: El Ultimo Escape (translated: Superman: Ultimate Escape), was announced. Being Mexico’s tallest and fastest coaster (and the area’s only hyper coaster), construction would occur soon. But, the project was cancelled due to illegal cutting of trees in the reserve nearby, but three years later, in 2004, Superman would finally soar. Due to the cutting of trees, the park faces an economic crisis and Superman is transported to a non visible area, for where the track would sit there for three years. 2004 finally came, and with an agreement made with the park and city, Superman finally flew and took riders on its intense course of sheer heights of 220 feet and speeds of seventy five miles per hour. Designed by Chance-Morgan, Superman became the parks star attraction as the red, yellow, and blue track dominates the park’s skyline. Also added in 2004, the parks motion simulator, Unexpected Trip, is rethemed to SpongeBob Squarepants 3D. Photo Gallery 250px-Six Flags Mexico 2.png|Batman: The Ride Present Roller Coasters (8) Category:Amusement parks Category:Six Flags Category:Mexico